Iop/Strength
Introduction Sorry, for the inconvenience, but this page is currently under development to make sure that it is up to the standards of today's Strength Iop. Check back soon to see the fully refurbished build. Soft caps Spells Standard build Building a Strength Iop basically involves raising Strength and Vitality. Wisdom (for XP) and Agility (for Critical Hits and Dodging) can be scrolled. Build Summary Skill point investing guide Only strength (edit: also raising vit is a good investment as being a CC type class you get killed pretty quick) Spell point investing guide * L1-11: Pressure to lvl 5 * L12-21: Jump to Lvl 5 * L22-27: Intimidation to Lvl 4 (leave it like that so you can upgrade Vitality or Brokle later.) Here is where the conflicting interests begin. After boosting Intimidation to level 4, there are a few different options that you can choose. * Option 1 - Boost Vitality to Lvl 5 Pro - You have a nice boost of health points that is useful for mid level training and pvp. Con - This boost of hp will eventually become obsolete. Recommendation - Personally, I did not boost Vitality. I recommend it for players that need the hp boost, due to lack of Equipment and Funds. Otherwise, your points can be spent better elsewhere. Well... not yet at least. * Option 2 - Boost Sword Skill to Lvl 5 Pro - Sword Skill + Power + Mutilation = Godly Damage with swords. Con - Obviously, relies on having a "sword", and you may not be able to afford proper equipment, let alone sword skill itself. The points may also be better used elsewhere. Recommendation - This one is left up to personal preference. It heavily relies on your fighting style. If you prefer to use weapons as oppose to spells, then boost it. Remember this is at a mid level, and as you level up, more swords will become available. Either way this spell should be boosted eventually. * Option 3 - Boost Brokle to Lvl 5 Pro - Uhm.. The damage is decent? Con - Brokle nearly useless. Out of experience I find that it rarely gets used. The cooldown is long, and the damage is not nearly high enough to waste 10kk and 10 spell points on. Recommendation - I do not suggest boosting Brokle. It does serve as an alternate attack, but like Vitality, it will soon become obsolete. None the less, buy it, just don't use your spell points. * Option 4 - Save all of your spell points Until Lvl 48 Pro - At level 100+ you will already have points saved too boost your spells to level 6 Con - This leaves Iops basically unimproved (besides stats) for 20 levels. Recommendation - This is the path that I chose. By the time you reach level 1xx, you will need the extra 12 spell points or so, so that you can boost your spells to level 6, as soon as you have the option. * L48: Power to lvl 5 * L58: Mutilation to lvl 5 * L80: Concentration to lvl 5 (unlearn Pressure if you can afford it) * L90: Sword of Iop to lvl 5 * L100: Iop's Wrath to lvl 5 * L100+: You should have a grip on the spells that you want to boost by now. Sword Skill to level 6 is a good option if it wasn't boosted at your mid-level crisis. Leveling guide See also the Leveling guide. Other Str. builds * Iop/Strength-Versatile A versatile build which relies on strength and vitality, but uses int/agi for some time. * Iop Strenght Build // Skylla * Iop/Strength1 * Iop/Strength 2nd * Iop/Strength4 * Iop/Strength 4rd * Iop/Brokle * Iop/Strength-Vitality * Iop/Strength/sword * Iop/Strenght Cheap/Expensive For those who are rich or poor :D * Iop/Strength/Pro Expensive, but elite build * Iop/Strength + dam * Iop/Str-vit good build good hp and good dmg